


Project Eos

by PoisonJack



Series: orphan angel [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fussy kids and scared employees equal LOLs for jack haha, Gen, General au, Jack can actually be a decent father waaaaat, M/M, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, mentioned mpreg, orphan angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a meeting about a new mini space station, and his omega is ready to pop any day and can't watch an energetic toddler, so the alpha has the brilliant idea to bring his kid to work.</p><p>Pretty much omegaverse gen fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Eos

**Author's Note:**

> ALso on my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/144652320410/project-eos). This is my 90th borderlands fic (most of my stuff is on my tumblr).
> 
> We're 10 more away from 100 by the end of May folks WOO! :D I WILL complete this self-challenge!

Jack paced about the large meeting room as the team of engineers, scientists, and budget analysts tried to come up with a solution to the alpha’s latest endeavor.

There was a small model of a new project in the middle of the room; a second, smaller space station that had been in the works for years. Project Eos. 

But there were problems with it, both mechanical and engineering, not to mention budget issues. Jack didn't know the meaning of the word modest, and he wanted the coolest little tricked out space station he could get; all the comforts of Helios but of compacted size. That brought problems.

“So we can add another ventilator. Here or here,” the alpha said as he pointed at spots on the detailed miniature.

A beta engineer observed his actions. “Sir, that would throw off pull.”

“Hmph. Okay then, add several new ventilators. Even that shit out.”

An alpha analyst spoke up with a concerned note in his voice. “The cost of one let alone several would be a serious punch to end price, sir.”

Jack humphed in his throat, a slight growl of annoyance as he moved away from the model in thought to pace about the room in a fashion he'd been doing the past hour. As he moved back and forth in introspection, eyes in the room didn't necessarily follow the CEO, but rather the two year old following in his footsteps on quick little legs. 

Jack would cross to one side of the room, and his tiny adopted daughter would follow at his heels, toddling after and steadying herself with a tiny hand on Jack's pant leg as he paused to speak to the people in the room. He'd pat Angel’s head as she tugged at him and he offered other options to the gathered employees. Then he'd approach the table, look at the model pensively as they gave him feedback, and pace to the other side, Angel following at his feet as she sucked on her thumb.

Rhys was resting at home, the pregnant omega fit to burst, and he wasn't fit to watch over an antsy two year old alone at this point in his pregnancy. So Jack took Angel with him to a meeting. No problem. Nothing the alpha couldn't do, and hey, she'd need to learn this shit at some point anyways. Rhys didn't see anything wrong with it, and welcomed the rest while the alpha handled things and brought her along with him.

It was certainly a precedent to see Handsome Jack in business mode with a kid on his hip. Someone had laughed and was summarily shot and sent out gripping their wound. Angel had buried her face into his chest at the noise but otherwise didn't seem to be too bothered or scared by the noise. It made Jack smirk. Damn right his kids were tough as nails. 

And the meeting had gone on as usual, the toddler moving about but staying relatively close to the alpha in her bright blue dress with yellow ducklings on it. No one had dared say anything on the matter lest they get a bullet to the arm, and Angel was so good that her presence went more or less unnoticed until Jack had started pacing.

The toddler followed after him regardless of his footpath and held onto the fabric of his pants. Jack carried on with his speech as normal as usual, and they tried to move forward on some solid plans for Eos.

Jack moved to the model again, the toddler at the back of his legs bouncing on her own as the alpha discussed whether or not it was prudent to sacrifice the hot tub floor. He _really_ wanted the hot tub floor.

“Sir, the general shape of Eos really doesn't allow for some of these additions unless we offset--”

“Well then just do it. What's the problem?”

The man speaking grimaced. “It's just that, secondary life support for some of the labs is… _necessary_.”

Jack rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they just build the thing, dammit? It wasn't like he was asking for much.

Angel crossed over Jack's legs to put little hands on the edge of the table, looking at the model with wide blue eyes. She reached for it, at least as far as her chubby little arms could go, almost grasping one of the supports while Jack thought to himself if an entire floor of hot tubs was completely necessary. 

One of the omega engineers went to reach for Angel as she got close to grabbing the delicate model, and Jack snapped his teeth at the gesture, the woman immediately backing up from her attempt to distract the child.

Jack scooped Angel up, putting her on his hip and brushing wispy bangs Rhys had styled out of her face. He kissed her forehead as she fussed and pushed his hands away with an annoyed look. People held their breaths as Angel repeatedly told him ‘ _no no no_ ’.

That had been her favorite word as of late, and it drove Rhys crazy. Especially applied to naps, carrots, and the worst offense of all, pretzels. Terrible Twos wasn't just a phrase.

She pushed at the powerful alpha, wanting back down. Her eyes were locked in the model of Eos, little brain focused on what looked like a giant marvelous toy.

“Angel…”

“No! No no!” she pouted, big crocodile tears in her eyes betraying an incoming tantrum.

If she wasn't being so fussy, a pin drop could have been heard in the room. Omegas, betas, and alphas gathered didn't move a muscle or speak. Handsome Jack being told no was basically unprecedented. People had been killed or airlocked for far far less.

Jack huffed at the fussy child as she began to make hitched noises, and he broke off a piece of the model for her to play with in avoiding a meltdown. 

“There, just solved the over-budget problem,” the alpha said with a grin as he brought his attention back to the other adults in the room. “Let's do away with half the hot tubs then. I'm not compromising on the food court though.” He hefted Angel up further on his hip as she examined the piece of Eos in her tiny hands. “Reconfigure things and we’ll meet again in… I don't know… Friday morning.” 

There were some noises of displeasure in the room that Jack either pretended he didn't hear or frankly didn't give a shit about. It was Thursday now. Let's see how well they managed under pressure. 

Angel was sucking on the piece of Eos and he took it from her as he walked across the room, looking at it with some disgust as she reached for the piece again. Baby slobber. _Gross_.

“Don't put labs modules in your mouth, pumpkin. Don't know where scientists have been.” The alpha gave it back to her, wiping his hand with slight annoyance on his pants.

Angel tossed it away from her with a child's petulance as he walked out the meeting room door. Jack grinned down at her as the scientists made noises of displeasure at the wanton discarding of expensive model space station.

Jack snorted in satisfaction. _That_ was his little girl alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention the shape of Eos cuz meeeeeeh i'm a hack and couldn't think. I like to pretend it was probably dick-shaped though HAHAH. A floating cock in the sky like that just _screams_ Jack hahaha
> 
> This was fun. I needed something stupid cute cuz i've been feeling down lately aagh. Fearsome apex alpha with his babies is just aaaaagh get me right in the cute feels.
> 
> Come say hey :3 <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


End file.
